Amitié? Vous êtes sûr? Certain! No way
by lovelydarknightmare
Summary: Scorpius culpabilise: il a largué Rose. Ses sentiments sont dirigés vers une autre personne encore plus chère à son coeur. Slash ScorpiusMalfoyxAlbusSeverusPotter OS


**Amitié? Vous êtes sûr? Certain?! No way.**

 **disclaimer:** perso à JK Rowling et histoire à moi

Je me suis inspiré de Harry Potter and the cursed child pour écrire cet OS, pas de véritable spoil dedans ne vous inquiétez pas ^^

N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, ça fait toujours plaisir et ça m'aide à progresser!

Bonne lecture ;)

* * *

Scorpius se retournait dans son lit depuis au moins une demis heure déjà. Il n'arrivait pas à calmer son esprit mouvementé des pensées parasites qui l'engourdissaient. Il repensait à la soirée qui venait de se passer, à tout ce qu'il avait ressenti, à la panique qui l'envahissait. Il n'en revenait pas de ce qu'il venait de faire. Il avait largué Rose, le soir du bal d'Halloween! En plein milieu de la grande salle.

Il ne savait plus trop ce qui lui avait pris. Une prise de conscience tardive étant donné que depuis sa première année, il cherchait à la courtiser. Il avait tenté tout au long de ces années de lui faire oublier ses préjugés et de devenir son ami, en vain. Il était maintenant en sixième année, et il sortait enfin avec elle depuis 3 mois. Mais ces trois mois avait été douloureux de prise de conscience pour lui. Il avait réellement aimé Rose, de toute son âme, ou tout du moins le croyait-il. Mais il avait dû tant se battre pour réussir, tant batailler pour quelle daigne lui adresser la parole, que au moment où elle avait enfin accéder à ses avances, il était sur le point de tout laisser tomber. Il ne l'avait pas repoussé, par fierté sans doute, mais il avait souffert. Et de ce fait, elle aussi souffrait maintenant. Il se souviendrait toujours de son regard blessé, d'une fille qui se croit moquer et abuser. Il avait été touché comme par une lance en plein Cœur par ce regard plein de haine et de douleur.

Il se retourna à nouveau dans ses draps, essayant de calmer la peine et la honte qui lui serrait l'estomac. Il s'en voulait de l'avoir fait souffrir mais en 6 ans, avait-elle eu idée d'à quel point il avait souffert de sa haine et de son désintérêt ? Leur douleur était équivalente sans doute mais celle de Rose était bien plus violente.

La faire le regarder sans haine était devenu un but pour lui. Toutes ces années, il avait sans relâche salué quand il la voyait, malgré son dédain apparent. Il avait été aux anges quand elle avait accepté de l'accompagner au bal en quatrième année sans se douter qu'elle avait plus accepté par pitié. Il ne se serait pas douté qu'il regardait du mauvais côté depuis tous ce temps. Il avait peur qu'Albus ne lui en veuille d'avoir fait souffrir sa cousine de la sorte. Il ne voulait d'aucune manière perdre son meilleur ami, il était prêt à sacrifier tout ce qu'il possédait de plus cher pour lui et ça depuis qu'il le connaissait.

Il se mit à trembler, il se souvenait de la période ou Albus, sous ordre de son père, avait été contraint de l'abandonner. Il avait eu si mal dans la poitrine, à l'évocation de ce souvenir, il gémit de douleur.

Soudain, les rideaux de son lit furent écarté furieusement, et Albus apparu, le visage mi énervé, mi amuser.

\- Tu comptes continuer longtemps à pleurnicher dans ton coin, ou alors tu comptes aller voir, à un moment ou un autre, ton meilleur ami?

Scorpius se redressa d'un coup, tentant vainement de cacher ses larmes qui dévalaient ses joues. Le Cœur du jeune Potter se serra en voyant la détresse de son ami. Il se glissa dans les draps à côté de lui et lui fit un câlin.

\- On fait ça de plus en plus souvent, non? Souffla Scorpius à voix à peine audible.

Albus ne réagit pas tout de suite, se contentant de le serrer contre lui.

\- Tu te sens mal à cause de Rose, c'est ça? Le questionna le brun.

\- Entre autre oui...

\- Raconte-moi tout. Lâcha Albus avec un air faussement autoritaire.

\- J'avais peur que...que…tu m'en veuilles à cause de Rose et... Que... Tu ne veuilles plus me parler...

\- Arrête de dire des bêtises, Scorpius, je ne te laisserais pas tomber à cause d'une histoire de fille. Mais explique moi, tu courrais après Rose presque depuis que tu la connais, pourquoi laisser tout tomber comme ça?

Scorpius sembla hésiter à répondre, begueya quelque mots avant de se lancer.

\- J'étais vraiment, complètement amoureux, ou j'en avais l'impression, je ne sais pas mais dans tous les cas, ça c'est taris... Mes sentiments ont commencé à décroître mais quand elle a enfin accepté, je n'ai pas refusé... Je n'ai pas pu... Je ne voulais pas perdre ma chance que j'avais mis tant de temps à gagner. Mais ces 3 mois ont été très long... Je faisais semblant de plus en plus. Mais j'ai découvert des choses sur moi-même, donc au fond, sa devait valoir le coup, peut-être...

\- Pourquoi dis-tu que tu en avais l'impression ? Tu ne l'aimais pas au final ? s'interrogea le brun.

\- Je ne sais pas, Albus, je ne sais pas… J'ai l'impression que j'ai courue dans la mauvaise direction pendant 6 ans, que j'ai cherché à séduire la mauvaise personne, que je n'ai fait que correspondre à ce que la société avait fait de moi et pas à ce que je ressentait…

Albus resta pensif, analysant les révélations que venait de lui faire son ami. Pourquoi ne lui avait-il pas dit plus tôt? Mais surtout, quels étaient ces choses qu'ils avaient recouvertes sur lui? Il hésita à lui demander puis laissa échapper ses questions. Il observa le visage de son ami devenir blanc puis rouge vif. Scorpius paniquait, il ne savait pas quoi dire, il avait peur de sa réaction. Il avait peur de se lâcher dans le vide des révélations. Une fois lâché dans le vide, on avait que trop de chance de se prendre un rocher dans la tête et de finir dans un cimetière sentimentale. Après plusieurs minutes à essayer de trouver une issus, il dit:

\- Je crois que j'aime aussi les hommes.

Il parla si vite qu'Albus ne fut pas sûr d'avoir bien entendu.

\- De quoi?

\- Je suis bi... Souffla le blondinet, en rougissant en encore plus.

L'information atteint le cerveau d'Albus qui sourit avec bienveillance.

\- Ne soit pas mal à l'aise à propos de ça, tu sais, je vais te dire, je suis gay. Je l'avais pas encore dit à qui que ce soit parce que j'avais peur de me tromper, c'est tout récent pour moi.

La mâchoire de Scorpius tomba presque sur le lit, il était encore dans les bras de son ami, et il se mit à gigoter bizarrement. Il semblait mal à l'aise. Albus prit peur. Il craignait que son ami le repousse à cause de son orientation sexuelle. Alors, il serra Scorpius plus fort. Et lui murmura a l'oreille:

\- Je ne veux pas te faire fuir...

La réponse fut sans équivoque.

\- Je ne veux pas fuir... J'ai envie de t'embrasser. J'ai seulement embrassé Rose mais c'est une fille, alors, je voudrais embrasser un garçon.

\- Pourquoi moi? Pourquoi pas un gars du dortoir?

\- Parce que j'ai confiance en toi.

La réponse fit chaud au Cœur au brun, mais il ne fut pas tout à fait satisfait.

\- Tu es sûr et certain qu'il n'y a que ça ? A moins que tu ne me dises pas tout, comme suggère ton regard gêné que tu as toujours quand tu mens à ton père sur ta consommation de sucrerie. Souffla, Albus, amusé par la situation en vrai Serpentard.

L'air de Scorpius se fit vraiment gêné.

\- Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire.

\- N'essaye pas de m'embrouiller Scorpius Malfoy ! Je te connais par cœur et là tu es en train de me monter un char d'hippogriffes. Réponds à ma question.

\- Parce que je crois, que c'est toi que j'aimais vraiment… Pas Rose…

La mâchoire du jeune Potter s'écrasa sur le plancher, traversant le lit. Il secoua la tête pour mettre ses idées dans les bonnes cases. Malfoy junior continua :

\- On était, et on l'est encore, très proche. Notre relation était réellement ambiguë, on se comportait plus comme des amoureux maudits que comme des meilleurs amis. Tu es la meilleur chose qui me soit arrivé dans la vie, je pourrais mourir pour toi, et ne me regarde pas comme ça, non je ne vais pas mourir. En tout cas aujourd'hui. Je n'ai pas vu que mes sentiments étaient si fort, alors que ceux pour Rose repose plus le challenge et la normalité… conclut le blond.

\- J'aime notre relation, j'aime cette ambiguïté. On fait de très bon amoureux maudits je suis assez d'accord, on est les Tristan et Yseult, les Roméo et Juliette de notre siècle, sauf que nous on va être maudit seulement pour la coolitude du nom et on ne va pas mourir de manière débile, enfin j'espère. Ironisa Albus.

\- Tu veux bien qu'on sorte ensemble alors ? poussa doucement Scorpius, timidement.

\- Oui, moi aussi je t'aime, et depuis longtemps si je me fie à mon super instinct made in Potter.

Albus laissa échapper un sourire et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celle de Scorpius qui entoura sa nuque par ses bras. Enlacé de la sorte, ils s'embrassèrent pendant plusieurs minutes particulièrement longues avant de s'écarter pour reprendre leur esprit. Leur respiration était hachés, ils tremblaient un peu, et avaient du mal à reprendre autant leur souffle que leurs esprits.

Leurs regards se croisèrent, et ils rougirent à l'unisson. Ils se rallongèrent sans un mot en s'enlaçant à nouveau. Ils s'endormirent ainsi, serrer comme une même personne.

Si nous étions dans un conte, je finirais cette histoire en disant "ils se marièrent et eurent beaucoup d'enfant" mais nous sommes dans un univers plus fantastique que ceux-ci, donc je dirais jusque que nos deux lascars ont passé le restant des nuits de leurs existence à se rouler de pelles bien baveuse. Après, imaginez la réaction de Potter et Malfoy senior quand ils apprirent que leur lardon était en couple, purement hilarant si vous me le demandez. Par la suite, Potter junior devint médicomage et Malfoy junior auteur de livres à succès, et c'est à ce moment qu'ils vécurent heureux et beaucoup de rejetons qui eurent le cran rappeler Draco "papy".


End file.
